borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Updated Weapons Shop
My weapon shop with I alick I has (and is always) updated: http://alick.jalbum.net/Borderlands/ Message me (XBL:HeartStrong07) if you see something of interest. I am looking specifically for a lvl 59-61 Hunter's Striker with 12 shot clip; and 6 shot vitriolic and burning equalizers with damage over 500; a Nemesis pistol with an Invader Scope; X2 or greater elemental Thanatos'; a x2 or greater elemental Invader pistols and a X2 or greater elemental Ajax's Spear, particularly fire. --HeartStrong07 22:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Tried to add you this morning but you're full. I'll try looking for you later tonight. Looking to get that Matador shotgun that is 459 dmg and the other one that is 440 dmg. I have tremendous stuff too but always need to upgrade my shotguns. Thx man I'll try and look for you later. GT jlyons2009--Jlyons2009 12:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I need to cleanup my friends list and make room. Hook up with you later. Do you have any of the items above? See yah later. HeartStrong07 14:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) yes i think i have what your looking for or at least some of it lol. send me a friend req. when you make some room. I'll hook you up tonight have those two shotguns ready bro gt jlyons009 Jlyons2009 17:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm interested in that PPZ50 Detonating Cobra ''and' '''AX300 XX Savage Unfogiven' '''''or ''AX300 U Savage Anaconda ''if you would be willing to trade. I've got a couple of pearls that I've found that i'd be willing to trade for those 2 or 3 guns. My GT is D34TH 0F SP4D3Z Ace Of Spades 17:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if I could have your level 61 Shattering Orge the level 60 vitrolic rhino and the level 60 static butcher. Thanks my gamertag is NitroDragon v2 The repeaters are TMP2/V3 Double stalker Dmg 222*2 Acc 77.0 Fire rate 16.0 You can run but you cant hide 4.1* zoom +48% fire rate And The BLRN Lightning Nemesis Dmg 216 Acc 93.6 Fire rate 4.5 shock*3 4.1* Zoom +44% recoil reduction GT Twigtaco 18:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) online dude if your ready gt jlyons2009 I didn't get my XBL friends list cleaned up but I will early tomorrow and send out invites. I will also makes some comments regarding items mentioned for trade. Thx. HeartStrong07 04:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I updated my friends list and sent all of you an invite. Please try to have at least one item from my wanted list above. THX HeartStrong07 12:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Got your req this morning. I have work until around 6:30 EST so I'll be online after that. I know I have a few things you are looking for. gt jlyons2009 I made a quick list so you can have these ready. Very short list. what I need: AR490.3 GLORIOUS MASSACRE. (300+ dmg model) AX100 DESERT MASHER AR590 SHATTERING BASTARD ZPR350 XX TERRIBLE MATADOR ZPR15 XX TERRIBLE MATADOR SPR250 HUNTERS STRYKER AR590.2 SHATTERING SERPENS (379 dmg model) GT jlyons2009 --Jlyons2009 14:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Got you note Jlyons, I should be on in about an hour. What items do you have that I would be interested in. HeartStrong07 21:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Jlyons, appreciated the trade, take it easy HeartStrong07 10:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) looking to get that 6 shot besse with 1559 dmg and the vitrolic savior msg me GT is holyfreeze007 Holyfreeze, What will you be trading to obtain those items?HeartStrong07 11:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- K heart here's the weapons i would like: AR 520.G Punishing Destroyer (realy like) AR 780 U Punishing Raven (not priority) TMP8.G Vile Reaper (realy like) RWL 760 C Vitroloic Rhino (like) ZPR 350 Friendly Fire (like) ZPR 433 Angry Crux (like) ZPR 30.G Crimson Butcher (like) ZPR 30/V3 Blast Hammer (realy like) DVL 450 XX Fearsom skullmasher (like) ZPR 350 XX Terrible Matador (realy like) PPZ 1170.G Fearsome Invader (like) DVL450/V3 Fearsome Surkov (like) HX 440.G Crimson Bitch (like) I got all kinds of things in return so lets do some dup'n k? No signature found... 07:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) (btw: how did you get my 1539 6 shot bessie?, TMP88.3 Static Thanathos? don't tell me that Bjorn2222 gave them to you???? how dare he! those were my weapon that i had the right to trade them to you! son of a B***** We even got a agreedment over that!) xXKuragari666Xx, I already had the Bessie and Bjorn2222 did trade the Statis Thanatos with me. While you need to discuss that matter with Bjorn2222, I will gladly give you credit for it - say for the Vile Reaper (which you really like). Now, for the remaining 12 weapons, particularly the Destroyer and the Surkov, do you have any of these: *Invader repeater pistols, preferably crimson with at least x2 elemental effect (must have preferably 4.1x or greater scope). *Vengeance machine pistols, preferably with elemental effect (must have preferably 4.1x or greater scope). *Firehawk repeater with 300+damage and 4.5+fr (must have preferably 4.1x or greater scope). *Equalizer revolvers with elemental effect, preferably fire or corrosive, must be 6shots and have dmg of 500+ and at least a 3.7x zoom. *A lvl 59-61 Hunter's Striker with 12 shot clip and 3.6x or greater zoom HeartStrong07 09:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- I got a equalizer with 6 shots and x2 corrosive, the hunters stryker i have a stabelized vengance (no elemental) bu i have a double stalker with 231x2 and 39 mag and 4.1x zoom, i got 3 invader pistols wihout element but 2 with crimson and one without but it has damg, 182x2 and rof of 5.5 and nice mag. anywayz i got all kindz of shiz check out the forumpost: Kura's weapon shop (you might like something out of it right?) No signature found... 09:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) xXKuragari666Xx, nice shop, I have an interest in the following; however, the Violator is the only one I really like (only because I really don't use shotguns - they are nice) *RF5 Nasty Violator: 119x3, 77.5 acc, 9.1 rof, 20 mag, 4.1x zoom, +200% melee damg. *DEF50-B Hunters Defender: 349x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 1.0 rof, 2 mag, 2.2x zoom *ZPR350 Hunters Shotgun: 388x7 damg, 68.2 acc, 1.5 rof, 4.0x zoom *ZPR350 Pearl Shotgun: 360x9 damg, 76.4 acc, 1.2 rof, 3.6x zoom, 2 clip, +150% melee damg. HeartStrong07 10:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- K how about your DVL550 Cobalt Volcano for my Invader sniper (or something else if ya want) No signature found... 15:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC)